


Dating Kakashi

by sexuallylevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Dating Kakashi

\- A literal cuddle bug. Whenever he gets back from a mission he’s especially clingy and just holds onto you as soon as he cleans himself. You always make sure to have something ready to eat when he gets home, he’s gonna be exhausted. When you both finally get ready for bed he likes being the big spoon or having you lay with your head on his chest. He likes holding you close to him and feel your warmth. Whenever he wakes up from a nightmare he can always see you holding onto him and feel at ease.

\- He’s a really romantic boyfriend (when he tries) and likes to go on dates when he has the time. And the king of being late to everything will still be late for your dates, but he’ll try his best to not be too late!

\- He’s a gentle kisser and sometimes forgets to pull down his mask before he kisses you. He awkwardly pulls away and pulls it down making his light blush visible.

\- It took you guys forever to realize that you had feelings for each other. Kakashi isn’t a very obvious person at all and it’s hard to tell how he feels in situations since he always maintains a calm demeanor.

\- It took him a long time to really accept his feelings for you because he lives a dangerous lifestyle and wouldn’t want you to get hurt. He would constantly think of Obito and Rin and wouldn’t want to lose someone he holds very close to his heart again because if something happened to you, it would ruin him. So you’d have to be the first move and really show him that you’re interested.

\- Kakashi isn’t a very neat person, but if you start getting on his ass about it he’ll start to get into the habit of cleaning up after himself better and being more organized.

\- IF KAKASHI EVER HAD A KID AND IT WAS A SON AND HE’D NAME HIM OBITO I BET THAT SHIT ON MY LIFE

\- During his time as Hokage, Kakashi would be really tired and often fall asleep in his office. If you stop by often and place a blanket on his sleeping form and tidy up some of his paperwork, he’ll wake up with a smile on his face.


End file.
